Remind Me Again, Why do I play matchmaker?
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: Malik, Marik, Yuugi, Atemu, and Makilaare determined to get Bakura and Ryou together. So, an evil plan unfolds as they send the "sugar high" Makila over to them with a straightjacket and muzzle, by any means she sees fit. RATED FOR... I FORGET! HIATUS!


Bakura sat on Ryou's couch, bored and flipping through the television channels for the eighth time. He settled on a channel with a girl jumping from spinning obstacle to spinning obstacle, something called Wipeout! Just then as the girl started to slip, the phone rang.

"Hello," Bakura heard his Hikari whispered into the phone. He turned the TV down and then a shrieking girl's voice could be heard.

"Ryou-san, it's Malik. Do you think you can take Makila for me and Marik?" Malik asked hesitantly.

"Why can't you?"

"Marik is drunk and Makila…well, she's trying to beat him up. You can't?" Malik's innocent voice fell.

"No, I can. I was just wondering. So, you'll bring her over?" Ryou asked softly.

"Yeah, hey thanks, Ryou. I think Marik is gonna-"Malik started before Ryou heard a boy in the background yelling a string of slurred curses at a girl.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll take her." Ryou said.

"Kay, thanks. I'll bring her over in two hours." Malik said.

"Bye," They both said and hung up.

"What the hell was that about?" Bakura asked.

"Makila is trying to kill Marik and I'm going to watch her." Ryou replied, before mentally slapping himself. He just agreed to take Makila for the whole fucking weekend. Damn, there goes my plans of hoping for him to love me, Ryou thought bitterly. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "What cha watching?" He asked coming over to sit next to Bakura.

"Wipeout," Bakura replied bored. "Wanna watch?"

"Hell yeah," Ryou replied.

* * *

Malik hung up the phone. His mirrored self, Makila, was sitting on the table, humming the song called "Daughter of Vengeance" by Meiko, the Vocaloid.

"Check list?" Makila asked softly, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her lavender eyes.

"Cracked-Up Munchkin, do you have the stuff?" Malik asked the shortest boy of their group. Said boy raised up a half empty bag of white stuff.

"Pharaoh, do you have the muzzle?" Malik asked the almost exact twin of the shortest boy. Pharaoh raised up a muzzle, a dog kind of muzzle.

"Insanity, do you have our nice coat and our necklace?" Malik asked his almost twin. 'Insanity' raised up a straightjacket and a collar.

"Sugar Baby, are you ready for the attack?"Malik asked his mirrored self.

"Yes, Onii-san," She replied.

"Then, let's get ready." Malik said and they put the muzzle on the girl. Her pale, almost transparent, lavender eyes peered into her elder brother's darker ones as they put the straightjacket and collar on.

"Are you sure about this, Sugar?" Marik asked the girl, removing the muzzle for a moment.

"Of course, Marik." She replied and they lifted her off the table. Marik and Malik began to walk her over to Ryou's.

"Act hyper," They hissed to her. She nodded and began to skip very randomly. She winked at her brothers and began to run around the sidewalk, before Malik grabbed her. She lent upwards, and since her muzzle was off for the moment, she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks a lot, Malik. It's weird to be in a relationship with two who are almost like you. Aishiteru, Malik." She pulled away and lent upwards towards Marik's ear. "Aishiteru, Marik."

"Aishiteru, Makila." They replied to her. She smiled and they hooked her muzzle back on. They were approaching the target's house. She closed her eyes and without a second thought, she began to hop around. God, if only Ish (Ishizu's mirrored self/ Makila's older brother) could see her now. Malik took Makila and led her upwards to the door. She shook her head around as Ryou opened the door.

"Uh…Makila… Malik what is she wearing?"

"A precautionary dress code. We don't want her to annoy you and Bakura." Muffled words tried to get through the muzzle. Ryou raised his eyebrow and opened the muzzle only to have Malik look terrified. Makila blinked and grinned.

She boggled her head and begin to cry out "Beeep bip bip beep, beeeeeeep biiiiipppp beep boo." Ryou in a shocked state locked it back on. She laughed crazily and it came out muffled.

"O…okay," Ryou said and took her inside.

"Hey, thanks again, Ryou." Malik said and kissed Makila on the cheek. Ryou nodded and waved goodbye. Malik walked off.

* * *

Marik watched the whole thing unfold. Malik kissed their mirror self and watched till the door shut. Malik ran back over.

"Phase one, complete." Malik smirked. Marik stood up and they began to walk back to their rented apartment. Marik draped his arm around Malik's shoulders. Marik smirked and kissed his Hikari on the lips. Malik smiled and then, the randomness was bound to happen and as they walked, it was already starting.

* * *

_Okay, new story! My first attempt at Yaoi so sorry if it completely sucks! I own Makila and the plot and other things except the characters. Psht, I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, Atemu would have his own body and he would marry Yuugi, but this is a sorry life and it is not possible (except in Fanfictions). This is the summary of this chapter-_

**Summary:**_ The craziness of 'Remind Me again, why I do I play Matchmaker?' has only just begun. Into the hyperness, Makila is starting to bring the two, who refuse to tell each other their feelings, together. _

_Now, review me please or I shall not update this story for years and years! Oh and someone give me some really, really stupid things for Makila to do to bring them together. _


End file.
